The Facility
by Arslan
Summary: A story based in more modern times about a young woman, a dark angel, just trying to find her way through the world and realms
1. Prologue

Prologue

The light of the crackling flames brightened that moonless night in the center of the park. Rising higher upon the weathered and chipped white wood of the ancient gazebo. Crawling up as it ate it's fill for survival, not knowing as it neared the top, it would eventually die.  
>Smoke wafting up upon the gentle breeze of that unusually chilly August night could easily be seen for miles around. And though none lived near this section of the park soon the flames would reach high enough that any second story window could see them and the watcher call in that deadly blaze.<br>Rustling some leaves as a figure stood from behind the bushes around 4 meters from the building turning to ash, eyes glowing in the light was the only thing seen before a quick turn and that person couldn't have been no more than a figment of whom ever had seen them.  
>A whistling of wind wove through the trees which surrounded that empty and long forgotten part of the park. Dodging and ducking around trunks and low branches, leaping over stumps and bushes, before coming to a abrupt stop.<br>Standing knee deep the shadow peered out into the night before reaching a hand up removing a woolen cap and letting strands of silken ebony fall over shoulders and down to the middle of her back.  
>Closing eyes of sapphire she tilted her head backwards as if to look up into the sky. Hearing upon the softly moving air the faint sound of water from the miniature waterfall that lay half a mile to the north and the sirens which became louder by the moment moving closer to the park in the east.<br>Judging the time to be approximately 4 am she had to move quickly. This wasn't the first time she left The Facility in the middle of the night but as she left more the further she had to go. With an exasperated sigh she began the trek, which would take at least 3 hours for anyone else, back to where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 1

She sat with her back against the cold stone wall upon the far corner of her bunk. Face hidden by loose strands of ebony falling around her, some long enough to graze upon the moss green blanket which served to keep her warm at night. Head down as she wrote in a notebook, not allowed to have in her own room any kind of technology, while waiting to be allowed the chance to go to the next awaiting class.

That's what it was called around here, class. Like it was some kind of school. The Facility, as everyone on the inside called it, was essentially a prison and testing place where those whom were different from society's norm were placed.

Not even looking up as a sound came from the thick metal door of someone opening the peep hole. Deep green hues gazed in while the notebook was placed to the side and hands upon her knees where they could be easily seen. The tell-tell click of the lock being undone before Skunky swung the door open.

"You look well rested and ready for the day"

"What else is there for me to do?" She replied with a voice so soft it was nearly a whisper.

"For starters you could have put your hair up Arslan, You know no one likes hidden faces, can't see thoughts"

"My thoughts don't matter, my powers do."

"Ah don't say that " "It's true and you know it. All of us are just guinea pigs here"

Giving up on changing her mind yet again he clicked his tongue against his teeth then turned to open the next room's door. Lifting her head just enough to watch him as he went, the right corner of pale pink teirs twitched and raised up. Skunky received his name from her when he first got here. Hair jet black and long in back she'd said all he needed was a white stripe and it would look like a skunk laid on his head. Soon afterward, he did get that white stripe and the name stuck.

There was nothing remarkable about him, average height and build. Tan from time in the sun but he made her laugh so she'd come to consider him a friend which was something rare in itself. She couldn't even remember the last time she considered anyone a real friend. Especially not a human.

Shaking her head to clear her mind Arslan decided to pick up the notebook once more, taking the pencil she'd been writing with and holding the notebook between her elbow and side with one hand she pulled back that long hair twirling it around then pushed the pencil through a miniature makeshift bun with a hanging ponytail which slithered down her spine.

A face of ivory had been revealed in doing this with deep-set sapphires hues peering out and taking in everything. Her skin so smooth that heart shaped face may have actually been carved out of the ivory it portrayed. Moving the notebook into her hand she gazed over the homework assignment in which she was doing.

Laughing softly at the thought these teachers believed they worked for a real school while glancing through the history assignment. "What point is there" she murmured "in having to know this stuff when many of us are all stuck here never to leave till we're dead anyways."

Padding down the hallway, passing by and ignoring most of the other students in the crowded space as they shoved and pushed each other into their respective rooms. Arslan gave a grunt as someone was shoved into her back and sending her momentarily off balance.

Spinning on socked feet to meet the face of the one whom hit her, she froze in place as her eyes met another's. Most people in this place avoided her, mainly because of how long she'd been there compared to them. But this one...she'd never seen.

Eyes as green and bright as twin emeralds. Hair of reddish blond falling loosely just below his shoulder blades and skin that looked like it had been gently kissed by the sun. He was taller than her, at least by a foot and a half she guessed, making him around 6 foot 5... And that was without shoes since everyone was made to wear basically nothing on their feet but socks.

Flustered, for the second time in her life that she could remember, she could think of nothing to say. Thankfully he spoke up before much time had passed so that she didn't appear the fool.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to hit you" His voice gentle with a slight accent she couldn't quite place. An elegance to it perhaps that she'd not come across in centuries.

"It's fine." Her cheeks felt slightly warm.

"No really, I should make it up to you sometime." A sly smile appeared on his lips. Kissable lips she thought. Slightly fuller on bottom than on top. Wondering what it would feel like to have them pressed against her own. Blinking and sucking in a sharp breath she wondered where that stray thought came from. One of his eyebrows raised as he watched her waiting for a response.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The bell rang cutting her off and looking around she realized they were the only ones left in the hallway.

"I'm late for class. Catch ya later." Giving him a sweet smile before she turned and quickly ran down the hall and around the corner to the room.

He stood in a daze wondering who the girl might be as she ran clinching his fist around the paper in his hand which crumpled slightly bringing his attention to what he was supposed to be doing. Lessening his grip he looked at it and continued walking as he was before. "Stupid classes and bloody languages." Came that muttered voice as he continued to find his way to his next class.


	3. Chapter 2

When she reached her own class and ducked inside to take a seat the teacher looked up curiously.

"Late? That's unlike you Arslan. I at least hope you've finished your homework unless you're planning on becoming lazy." Pulling the sheets of paper from her notebook they were placed in front of the teacher.

"Sorry Ms Adams. I had an incident in the hall but it's done." An innocent smile would be given to the elderly woman as she quickly sat in the first empty chair.

"I'm going to let you slide this time since it's your first the whole time you've been here but don't let it happen again"

With a nod Arslan opened the book which lay on the table to begin reading the chapter on Rome, or appearing to anyways as she let her mind wander back to the brief meeting in the hall.

Tall, tan and rather handsome. Definitely more handsome than anyone else in The Facility. With emerald eyes that she could get lost in for days if she allowed herself to do exactly that. He wasn't like she was, that much she knew.

There was no vampire blood in him at all, if so she would have smelled it immediately. In that aspect she was the only one of her kind in this place, as far as she knew the only one left in the world. Or at least this world. Having always kept a distance from others, especially in the aspect of the heart never allowing herself to get close to another these thoughts she had about the strange man were stranger to her. It made her warm inside the coldness of her heart so she had to tread carefully.

Yet her mind which rarely slid from regular thoughts were actually wondering what it felt like to be held in his arms. To feel his lips upon her own and his body laying alongside pressed against hers.

Being brought around by the bell the thoughts quickly left her head. Jerking back to reality she grabbed her notebook and walked out of class heading to the gymnasium as fast as she could not wanting to accidentally bump into him again.

In the locker room as she changed something caused her to pause. Listening in on the conversation of a small group of girls, a couple of whom she knew fairly well though she definitely wouldn't say they were friends.

"Have you seen him? Megan he is the cutest." The voice chipper, she automatically recognized it to be Sandra. A girl always too happy and completely ignorant to what The Facility was really for.

"You mean that new student?"

"Oui, he's in my french class." Sandra said enthusiastically. "And sits right next to moi."

"Oh you're so lucky. I saw him in the office this morning while dropping off that stupid form I had to fill out."

"What was that thing about anyways?"

"Oh the usual 'How are we doing' quiz." Megan gave a shrug "It's never anything special you know, just seeing how we like it here, if things should be changed and what. I said the same, that the cafeteria needs better food."

Both girls laughed as the hidden Arslan would shake her head not knowing how some people could be so clueless about their own existence in this place. One of these days she vowed she wouldn't come back...but she thought that often and never followed through knowing if she didn't come back on her own they would find her once again.

Sighing she changed into the regulation gym clothing, shorts and a tank she felt showed off way too much skin. Stopping in front of the mirror on the way out of the locker room she put her hair in a braid letting it fall down her back to stop just below the waistband of the shorts so tight they showed the smooth curve of her butt and the roundness of her hips topping long legs. Looking herself over she smoothed out the equally tight tank-top wishing she was once more in the scrub type uniform which was much looser and didn't show off the breasts that always seemed to hate being compressed and fought against the tightness of her shirt.

"Not too bad really I guess" She would mumble to herself while turning to the side. And twisting to look at herself a bit never really paying attention to fashion she figured this would be normal for this day and age. Though she still hated the amount of skin it showed remembering at one time she always wore what was in the height of fashion while sliding her fingers over the cotton blend clinging to her slim and athletic figure wishing it was the silk and velvet that once wrapped around her.

Coming out of her minor day dream hearing the door open she rushed out to the rest of the class and sat in the bleachers near but away from the rest of the students resting her elbows on her knees listening to the other girls gossip about the new guy, each one wanting to get to know him.

No real shock there as she knew. None of the students knew anything about him and so it was natural they would all be curious. For once even she found herself to be curious about him. She still couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms and looking deep into his eyes. Wondering what it would be like to entangle her fingers into that reddish blond hair.

"Hey Arslan, you never wear a braid. Got somethin' special going on today?"

The voice cut through her imagination which had caused a soft smile to come to her lips. Looking up not missing a beat she wondered if the new guy was the reason she put her hair up but instead of saying so she shook her head.

"No Jeff, no reason except we're supposed to be working on fencing today and I don't want to get tangled while moving around."

Arslan would look up to the boy talking, meeting warm brown eyes she couldn't help but smile. Jeff had been her friend from the moment he got to this school. Though as clueless as many he quickly learned what this place was about and helped to let others know as well though many still didn't really care.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Taking a seat next to her and leaning against the bleachers behind them. "So ya wanna be my fencing partner? You seem to be my good luck charm." A sly grin would be given in which she responded with a laugh. Jeff always had a thing for her but she never acknowledged it more than just saying it would never happen.

"Sure darlin, but prepare to get your butt kicked."

"As long as it's you and not someone else that's fine." This time he would laugh and she shook her head "Seems everyone's uptight about that new guy."

Shrugging she made it look like she didn't care. "Like most of the people who come through here if he doesn't last the first week and gets 'transferred out' then he was never really worth anyone's time"

"I think he'll make it through"

"Really? He doesn't seem like much" She looked down at the others as they suddenly quieted and saw the boy standing there talking to one of the coaches. "Speak of the devil and he comes in... no wonder it got quiet."

Jeff nodded as the coach turned and introduced Raven to the class.

Arslan feeling self-conscious all of a sudden looked over to the stand where the foils and gear was now anxious to get started.

Upon seeing everyone get up when the bell rang she joined the crowd as they gathered gear then foils helping each other put it on she though appeared to not have any trouble, one of the few who could put the extravagant padding on herself.

Moving away with foil in hand she placed it gently on the nearest bleacher and began stretching. Few copied her but most just began to play around smacking each other with the fake swords.

"Today's gonna be a bit different people," Coach yelled out getting everyone's attention once more "We're going to have a little competition. See who among you is the best. So go ahead and do your normal paring up but when you've gotten that person beat stay where you are, the looser go over and take a seat."

She looked over to Jeff who was on his way over to her knowing with as much as he practiced he chose lousy for a first partner now. "Good luck." Whispering where only he would hear it as she stood and put the mask on. A silly grin lit his face.

"You know I can't beat you yet Ars"

"Never know, today may be your lucky day." Smiling though he couldn't see her face he put his mask on and went on guard.

Picking the foil up with her right she tossed it to her left, the one that everyone though was weaker and set her right in a fist in the middle of her back then lightly touching their foils the room would fill with the sounds of steel on steel. She glanced over to the rest of the white clad group then to him giving a quick nod to let him know she was ready though within in what seemed to be moments after his first thrust the mock fight was over with the tip of her foil resting upon the red heart.

Arslan turned and walked closer to the others waiting for who ever was next. The blur of people, the sound of metal taking her back. The steel walls and wood flooring shifting in her mind to open air for a ceiling, walls of stone and grass under her feet.


	4. Chapter 3

Europe 4502 bc

"Next" the call came out from the captain.

She moved into the center of the circle opposite another man.

Each of those surrounding her in the circle towering over her by nearly a foot if not more and each dressed in simple leather breeches and tunic.

Gazing over her opponent she already knew he'd be slower than her.

The boy was built like an ox but she also knew to not let any of his swings hit their intended mark... her.

"Let's see what you got child." hearing the captain she placed her right foot behind her and the sword infront with her left as the charge came.

All already felt her odd for using what was deemed the shield arm instead of her right and could hear them whispering to each other about it.

Push them out.

Clear your mind.

Taking a deep breath she sidestepped and turned letting Will fly right by her and smacked him in the seat of his britches in the process.

Those around them cheered the boy on.

They all thought females were weak and weak minded.

She'll show them.

Ignore the eyes.

She knew she was being watched.

Ignore the stares.

Concentrate.

Will turned and ran back at her as she lifted the sword up this time to meet and block his. The contact sending a current through her arm and jarring her shoulder.

Leaning backwards, more being pushed back she braced herself unyielding to his strength and instead used the shifting to let him go off balance.

With his focus being on the swords she reached out and kicked his knee causing him to fall forwards as she fell down as well though with more grace as she moved into the splits while he lay where she had been standing and was on one of her feet.

The sword she held being placed at Will's neck as she yanked her foot from under his shoulder.

"Do ye yield?"

Only a nod and a whimper, the circle went crazy and coin changed hands as people grumbled.

"Seems we underestimated you girl, it appears you'll make a fine warrior"

She would look up placing a hand on leather breeches and spun the sword around only to shove the blade into the ground gazing at her mentor, her brother in arms and the captain.

"Well Bran, what did you expect? You taught me?"

A childish grin coming to her lips and lighting up her sapphire eyes as she pushed some ebony hair from her face that got loose of the braid.

"Aye, now keep your lessons in mind. I'm now certain these ruffians won't have a problem with you joining their ranks."

Behind him she saw the monastery and some of the priests who watched the training to heal those who may need it.

Her training she would never forget.

Never kill unless you have to.

And always, always protect the innocent.


	5. Chapter 4

The Facility present day The crowd had thinned. Every minute more and more people sat on the bleachers. It came down to two people, her opponent she had no clue who it was. Refusing to look at the bleachers, to even acknowledge that they sat there she lifted the foil and saluted her fellow student. Upon salute they reached their foils out to touch as her right hand sat behind her back once more noticing the other did the same. Another odd one she mused but then she felt it. A power the other students seemed to lack, much like what she kept hidden. Many new people had been transferred into this class recently she hadn't had the chance to study them all to know who it was though as she stood studying him, she assumed it was a him anyways, and she knew he was studying her. Already an alarm went off in her mind as with a quickness the foils broke away she had to move without a second thought and block it before jumping backwards. Her opponent came again, figuring he caught her off guard, and thrust the foil aiming at the tiny target above her left breast. Without warning another clang filled the room as she brought her foil up pushing away from her and took a step in. Fencing may be the art of swordsmanship but her instincts started to take over. No, keep your focus, this is only a practice. The sound of their foils meeting as she blocked his thrusts and he blocked hers was rapid. Those sitting on the bleachers were wide eyed as they barely saw the movements the two fighters besides the blurring of white, black from her braid which still hung free, and the steel of the foils in hand. He's big but fast she thought though a gaze over the form fitting padding only showed a wiry build as he was tall but not muscled like those football players. He took the moment while she glanced him over to catch her off guard again though she still was able to block the tip from getting it's intended target and instead it grazed over her right shoulder. Already not using that arm she decided it best to go on the attack and test his defenses. Moving in closer, a step with each thrust, his back ended up against the wall and the foils caught between them, so close she could smell the scent of pine and aspen trees from under his padding. The bell rang signaling the end of class. The two breathing heavy from what seemed to be the whole hour in fight opposition she took a step back and saluting again turned to put the foil back on the stand while removing her mask. Being followed though knowing he needed to do the same she paid no attention as the coach came over to them. "Very good you two, maybe I can convince you to join the fencing team, especially now that you have a worthy partner and opposition Arslan hmm?" Coach Sherridan looked at them hopefully. "I don't fight for the enjoyment of others" He replied smoothly. That voice, she'd heard it before and turned quickly only to look up at the face of the student she'd ran into in the hallway. "You did good Arslan." He winked and smiled at her causing her to freeze a moment. Never did she think it was him she was sparring against. "You too Raven... though watch your stance. You hold yourself on one foot too much." "And you like to twirl a lot, too much of a dance." "It looks good and makes me harder to hit as you so found out." "I'd like to find out more." His voice lowered and seemed to purr as he spoke and he grinned wickedly in a way which sent shivers down her spine. Biting on her lip nervously she turned to Coach Sherridan. "Sorry still not interested." Then doing her best to pretend he didn't phase her, she went to the locker room to change and all but ran to her next class. 


	6. Chapter 5

Falling into her seat she leaned against the back of the chair closing her eyes. Trying to get some peace before the bombardment of questions expected to come once everyone realized who she sparred against. Having ran from the gym she was the first in the classroom so that gave her a minute or two before anyone else would show up. Why was it that Raven left her so on edge she wondered. He seemed hauntingly familiar and yet so strange to her but she couldn't for the life of her place her finger on exactly what it was. The purring? "Could he be...?" She spoke under her breath and turned to look out the nearby window before shaking her head and reached back grabbing at the braid she had put together. Laying the thick twist of hair over her shoulder and sliding her fingers through it causing it to unravel. No, she thought, there was no way that this boy could be the same as the one that had left her behind so many years before. The only one who had ever had her heart and why she was so cold to others. Closing her eyes and laying her head upon the cold table she listened as the other students began to trickle in. able to name many as she heard their voices as they spoke to each other, and glad that so far none had been in the gymnasium. But she knew by the end of the next class everyone in the school would know that for once she had a match, someone of equal strength and agility had finally come to the school. The question would be is everyone going to fear him, or revere him? They feared her, she heard them speak in whispers. Very few approached her and if put in teams they only joined hers because she was also smart. She knew the rumors, what people said that she was. They thought her a normal vampire. Little did they know that they were so very wrong. "Always hiding your wings, and your face. Why not pull the shadows around you?" She sat up with a jolt looking around for the one who said that. No one was even near her. "It has been so very long, doll. Aren't you happy to see me?" Elbows on the table she placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes again. Hallucinating, she had to be. Willing the voice away and closing off her mind. "no, you left me, you're gone" she murmured softly. "who's gone Ars?" Jeff's voice cut into her distorted thoughts. Looking up again, this time slower instead of from shock she watched him sit down. Gentle, naive and innocent Jeff. One of the few who should never be in such a place but was there to give the teachers a comparison between the humans and those who weren't. A sweet smile came to her lips as she glanced over him. "No one, just a flashback of the past that's all. I guess that spar in the gym brought back some forgotten memories." "Yeah no one ever knows what can cause those, kinda like PTSD right?" "you can say that" "maybe you should go to the nurse then" Gazing over her with concern in his eyes she felt sorry that he had such a crush on her and that he thought she was normal. "Nah, I'll be fine, it happens too often for the nurse to do anything and besides, it helps me study" giving a reassuring smile "well if ever you want to talk about it I'm here for ya. They say talking helps" the psychiatry major coming out in him but she knew it was out of caring that he offered. She knew his dream was to become a doctor to be able to help people like his sister who one day lost her mind and has been completely out of it since. "Maybe one day I'll take you up on it" She smiled sweetly before returning to face the front of the class just as the teacher came in and the bell rang with a giggle she pulled out her notebook as the lecture on history began. 


	7. Chapter 6

The end of class signaled the beginning of lunch and so together Arslan and Jeff made their way through the crowding halls to the cafeteria. Arslan weaving her way to the salad bar as the line was always shorter she watched as people pushed for their turn to get the lasagne or what ever today's specialty was. A smirk crossing her lips as she went to the drink fountain. Filling her glass with tea she stepped back and felt someone behind her, their hands being placed upon her shoulders. A soft whispering purr in her ear as warm breath caressed her skin. "We need to stop meeting like this, people might start talking." The scent of pine and aspen trees once again catching her senses and made her breath catch in her throat. Hesitating before pulling away and turning around as she raised those sapphire hues to meet his emerald ones. "Maybe you need to stop sneaking up on people then." "But it's so much fun." He grinned slyly as he looked down at her. Briefly his eyes shifted, so fast that she wasn't even certain at first but the shock as she realized that one of his eyes changed red and the other gray before shifting back to emerald. "Corwin..." Her voice a whisper of shock as she dropped the tray. Suddenly she felt a room full of eyes on her and quickly she ran out of the cafeteria to get away from everyone and to gather her nerves. Rushing to get as far away as possible she ran out of the building into the courtyard only to lean against a tree she closed her eyes tight and placing her back against it's harsh bark. "No...it can't...he left. Why would he come back now...?" The courtyard with it's spartan ground cover and single tree in which sat in the center gave no response. Above her the blue sky darkened as clouds gathered hiding the sun from view on what was originally a clear spring day. The temperature dropping rapidly she finally opened er eyes as the gentle breeze that had wrapped around her like a blanket died away into nothing. Those twin sapphires taking in everything from the empty stone bench near the door to the colorful array of tulips which were about to open but closed tight now against the unexpected cold. Turning to face the door she placed a shoulder against the rough bark of the tree and let out a sigh seeing Jeff run out, probably having been searching for her everywhere. Following him were two guards. Skunky being one of them and the other was too new for her to even care about. They must have seen her run out of the building. Staying near the door as Jeff closed the distance while she shook her head. "Now's not the time Jeffery." "There's always time for a friend, what happened?" "I dont' want to hurt you so just stay back." "You'll never hurt me, you care too much." "And that's why I keep you away." Skunky, recognizing that she wasn't even looking at Jeff followed her gaze to see his 'partner' already having his tazer out, a bit too trigger happy it seemed. Arslan guessed he just got out of the military and giving his build was twice the size of Skunky, he was once a Marine. "Put that away, she's the last one you want threatened." Skunky murmered but was ignored. Arslan saw goosebumps rise on the flesh of all three men as the temperature dropped even more. "I'd listen to him if I were you boy. He's seen me annoyed. Neither of you have a clue what this place is truly." Jeff kept walking to her but stopped as she raised her hand up. "That's close enough." He blinked confused as she pulled away from the tree but took another step towards her. "Don't you listen? I said that's close enough." "Arslan you need a friend right now." "I need space right now and that's what you're not understanding." "Jeff get back over here..." Skunky called out as Arslan's eyes flashed red. "I don't know what kind of friends you've had before but I'm not like them." Ignoring the warning he took another step forward. "And the problem with humans is they always have to learn the hard way instead of listening." Ice formed around her feet and spread across the ground as she lowered her hand. The next step Jeff took made him stop as he felt the frozen grass break beneath him. Looking down in shock seeing that each delicate green blade was now covered in a thin layer of ice. Brown eyes widening in shock as his normally deeply tanned face paled while raising to meet Arslan's gaze. Her own eyes had changed from sapphire to an icy blue. "How...?" "You were told to stay back." Her voice hollow as she wanted to scare him now and hoped it would get him to leave her alone. "So the rumors are true...there are monsters here..." "We're everywhere Jeffery, we just stay hidden." Shaking his head, eyes still wide as he stepped back in shock. She recognized the look all too well. Horror, disbelief, the hidden glimmer of finally believing in nightmares reveled. Much like the look of someone who just found out that what was most precious to them had died. 


End file.
